character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kane (Canon, Pirate101)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Kane 'is the leader of the Armada. He was among the first puppets to be created and is stated to be stronger and faster than any living being, and those within his fleet. He plans to perfect The Grand Design in order to destroy the planetoids of the Spiral and create a new First World. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 6-C. At least 5-A, possibly far higher '''with The Grand Design '''Name: Kane Origin: Pirate101 Gender: Technically Inapplicable (Is a puppet), appears as male Age: Unknown Classification: Puppet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To Hand Combatant (The greatest combatant besides The Pirate), Magic, Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction, Immortality (Type 1 '''and '''2; Stated to not technically be alive. Doesn't have a heart or soul), Weapon Mastery, Intangible attacks (Via ghostly attacks), Non-physical Interaction, Healing (Via healing techniques), Probability Manipulation (Can reduce the probability of attacks landing on him and increase the probability of his attacks landing on opponents), Power Nullification (Can nullify any powers he himself possesses), Invisibility (Can go invisible for a short period of time), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his physical stats), Status Effect Inducement, Life-Force Absorption, Willpower Manipulation, Teleportation, Resistance or immunity to Mind Manipulation (Doesn't technically have a 'brain' or a 'mind'. The one he possesses is artificial and he can live without it), Intangible attacks, Death manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Does not have a soul) Attack Potency: 'At least '''City level '(Stated to be stronger than any living being, and so should be stronger than monsters that were depicted as larger than entire cities and could destroy them with a single blast), possibly 'Island level '(A group of Armada together could destroy an entire island. Kane can likely do this alone). At least '''Large Planet level, possibly far higher 'with The Grand Design (The Grand Design was going to reduce every planetoid in the Spiral to dust. The Planetoids range from island size to planet sized, and there are countless of them. It is possible it was going to destroy the Spiral as a universe or even its entire multiverse, but every other showing and consistent feat contradicts this) 'Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic '(Stated to be faster than any living being. Very low tier characters can move faster and strike as fast as lightning and the characters get far faster from there. Kane as one of the fastest characters in the game and explicitly stated and shown to be faster than anyone in his army and anyone else in the game should be baseline sub-relativistic at the vert least) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Class, possibly Island Class Durability: At least City level, possibly Island Class '(Can tank attacks from The Pirate who is comparable to him). His status of not conventionally being alive makes him difficult to kill 'Stamina: Infinite; Is a puppet Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Supergenius; Kane is the leader of the Armada and is one of the smartest characters in the universe. His subordinates are somewhat comparable to the inhabitants of Celestia, a world where science is extremely advanced. Worked on "The Grand Design", a weapon that would destroy the planetoids of the Spiral and create a new First World. Is an exceptional combatant and is stated to be smarter than any living being, thus could be smarter than the Celestians Weaknesses: None notable Note: Pirate101 takes place in the same timeline/universe as Wizard101, and therefore share the same cosmology Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5